


The Intriguing One

by mytsukkishine



Series: Goblin AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can be read alone, Fluff and Humor, Grim Reaper's Story, Grim Reapers, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is the Goblin's bride wtf hahah, Who is the grim reaper, goblin au, spoiler for goblin if u haven't watched it yet, u guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Being a reaper has its ups and downs. Especially when a human made you shed a tear for no particular reason.And having no cell phone and name. Really stressful.(between ep 4- 6 of Goblin)





	The Intriguing One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because internet was down but it okay again and now i'm posting this.  
> enjoy as much as i did. 
> 
> Inspired and remake of the Goblin but Haikyuu edition lol. Plz no hate.  
> Guess who is the grim reaper lol

Looking at the handwritten numbers before him was enticing at the same time confusing, along with the signature on the left, he finds the owner of them… intriguing.

With one last glance, he puts the paper down and drowned himself of thoughts about that guy he shed a tear for.

Not once in his life being a grim reaper shed a tear for a mere human being.

 

~*~

 

The wind chime dances gently as he continued to wipe his ceramics clean. He felt another gush of wind but now there’s a presence behind him.

He puts the tea cup down on a tray before carrying it towards a table, where a girl sat. He sets the teacup down and pours some contents he knows will be good for the humans.

As he sat down, waiting for the human girl to drink, he can’t help but think about the sad situations these types of humans are in. Dying unexpectedly hurts, all the souls he accompanied to the realm were either crying, confused, calm, or angry.

Emotions are so complicated—he doesn’t even understand emotions. Why could there be such thing as a hurtful emotion to human?

“It’ll get cold…” He muttered and the girl finally looked up at him. Her eyes mirroring her mind.

“You did well in this life…” The reaper continued, looking straight at her. “Take care as you move on to the next one.” The girl looked down at the tea served at her as a tear dropped from her eye. All those memories from her life before she died flashed back, all the things she loves, all the people she cherishes, all the things she should’ve done.

But she did well.

He watched as she slowly drank the content, feeling a little sorry.

 

~*~

 

He just stood there, people passing by him as he stared at someone he finds so intriguing. The one who gave him his number.

The one who made him shed a tear.

Finally, he noticed him. The human’s face was surprised at first but turned to worry as he walked near the reaper.

“What’s this?” He started, his eyes searching the reaper’s for answers. “A coincidence? Not for me. Why didn’t you call? I waited. You said you’d call.”

Admittedly, the grim reaper feels guilty for not calling.

The reaper looked down, not wanting to meet that questioning gaze. “I will call you… right now,” The reaper was in a panic that caused him to blur nonsense.

It was another first that made the reaper into a panicking mess, and it was caused by this human again.

The reaper glanced at him one last time before he started to move, but then he stopped him, “Where are you going? To look for a payphone?” The immortal stared at his tantalizing eyes. He had such fascinating eyes.

“I’m going home. That’s where the phone is. I’ll call you,” When he said those words, the human gave him a sarcastic scoff, followed by a remark.

Why this human always looks so… surprised and pissed off at whatever he does— the reaper won’t know but he finds him odd.

“We just met.”

It took a moment for him to think so he nodded, “Ah… it was good to see you,” he hoped that he responded the right thing to this human, he seems to be mad all the time.

When he gasped again sarcastically, the reaper knew he answered wrong. The human whispered something under his breath before looking at him again. “How about coffee instead of a call? There are lots of coffee shops around here… and I’m free.” His confident and scary aura is definitely a first again for the reaper.

So he just agreed.

 

.

 

The human stared at him, drinking away his third cold coffee for today. Silence covered the two, except the noise inside the café they were in.

The human has his arms crossed over his chest, while the reaper kept his eyes down, still slurping on his drink.

Truthfully, it’s something about that human’s glare that’s making it hard for the reaper to look him in the eye.

Another freaking first.

Then the human tapped his fingers on the table, “Excuse me…” He said in a whisper like eyes never leaving the reaper. “Are we just going to drink coffee? The sun has already set,” He pointed at the window and the reaper’s gaze followed it.

“How is my ring? Do you still not have a cell phone?”

That’s laughable, reapers don't need cellphone but this human kept insisting. The way the human spoke was too fast, so the reaper panicked a little, “Yes… I have been well,” He spoke with such formality. "Your ring is fine. I don’t have a cellphone.” The immortal answered truthfully and it seems like the human believed it.

“Be honest with me…” Or not.

“You don’t remember my name, do you?”

The reaper finally smiled, feeling all the confidence he had finally summoned within him.

“It’s Tetsu.”

“It’s Tetsurou! Not Tetsu…” Then the human started to laugh, creeping him a little for he was mad a while ago.

How bipolar, the reaper thinks. Another intriguing fact about this particular human.

“You are a funny man,” He managed to say between chuckle.

Honestly, the way Tetsu smiled was mesmerizing.

“Are you acting like that on purpose?”

When the reaper didn’t respond for a while, his smile turned sour again. “Why are you staring at me? Blondie?”

“I can’t help it…” Well, there was no point in lying. “When you smile.” The look the human was giving off was to be described as surprised, but the blush on his cheeks was something the reaper can’t ignore.

They stared at each other for a while before the talkative human spoke again, “Now that I think of it, I don’t even know your name.” Tetsu huffed.

“What’s your name?”

The reaper’s mind stopped.

What is his name?

 

~*~

 

“Is your bride looking down on us for not having cell phones?” The reaper spoke lowly, eyes averting from the fridge to the goblin beside him. The goblin had his mouth open as he looked at the reaper, “Really? That Shitty-kawa…”

 

.

 

“Here,” The Goblin’s nephew, Lev said as he puts down two new phones, one black, and one green. The reaper’s smile was weirdly wide as he grabbed the phones before throwing the green one in the Goblin’s direction.

“He’s overly excited right now. He’s never seen such a thing before.” The reaper doesn’t hear them anymore, only staring at his phone and wondering if he can call Tetsu with this device.

 

~*~

 

_“Now that I think of it, I don’t even know your name. What’s your name?”_

Those words of Tetsu rang inside the reaper’s head again. He doesn’t know why but this human kept bothering his mind every single day since the first time he saw him.

 

_The reaper excited the store, walking briskly but was stopped with the footsteps of the human coming near him and in front of him. “Hey! It’s not like I asked… how much you earn, how wealthy you are, or if you inherited something.” The human was looking at him disappointedly, it made something in the reaper’s stomach churn. Not in a good way._

_“How ca you get up and leave because I asked for your name?”_

_“I am sensitive when it comes to my name. I’m sorry, Tetsu,”_

_“I told you, I’m not Tetsu. I’m TetsuROU!” The reaper nodded immediately, not wanting to anger him more. The human released a tired sigh, looking at the reaper. “Are we already parting?”_

_The reaper thinks._

_“You said it’s going to be a quick coffee time. I finished my coffee.”_

_“You are unbelievable…” Well, that turned wrong quickly. The reaper wonders what he did wrong again._

This Tetsu seemed mad again after they parted. He hoped it was nothing serious. The reaper finally snapped out of his thought, looking down at the documents laid in front of him—then to the folded paper beside his phone and the ring.

The paper with Tetsu’s number.

Unconsciously he took the paper, opening it to look at the number before putting it down to grab his phone and opened it.

It quickly showed the dial screen and the reaper wasted no time to input Tetsu’s number.

Careful and precise to not make a mistake.

After he was done putting the number, he remembered what Lev told him about adding contacts. He tapped gently the ‘add to contacts’ and typed away his name.

_Tetsu_

The reaper gasped at his mistake, tapping the spacebar quickly.

Lev never told him about erasing so the best way possible is to add another syllable and then another. Successfully and happily, the reaper tapped saved and released a sigh of relief.

He looked at his screen again.

_Tetsu no its Tetsurou_

 

~*~

 

“You don’t have a name? Why? The Goblin has one…” Oikawa, the Goblin’s bride, said confusingly. The reaper now became intrigued, leaning forward a little. “What is his name?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Isn’t it so pretty? I call him Iwa-chan but he doesn’t like it,” Oikawa laughed, getting excited just talking about his groom to be.

If only he knew.

The reaper leaned back again, admitting defeat at how cool the goblin’s name sounds. “How annoying…”

Oikawa quickly picked up the mood, averting the topic. “Is there a name in your mind?” The special one asked. The reaper looked at him before gazing down. “Ryo…”

The bride made a confused face, how annoying the reaper thought. “Natsume…” The goblin’s bride scratched his face, looking disappointed at the names the reaper had in mind.

“Yuu?” The look Oikawa gave him offended him a little.

What a judgmental—

“If you want a name that will people like… there are three representative ones…” Oikawa cleared his throat, “Kizumi…” The bride smiled, “Hotaru… and lastly, Tooru.”

The reaper nodded, amused at the suggested names, then frowned. “I don’t like Tooru,”

 

~*~

 

The reaper doesn’t understand why but he found himself sitting beside Lev, and in front of them were two guys-- one of them is the intriguing one.

“This is my friend. He’s an artist, and I’m self-employed.” Tetsu spoke with such confidence as he pointed out his small friend beside him. Tetsu turned his gaze to Lev, “May I ask what your friend does for a living?” Lev bit his lips, looking at the reaper beside him.

Well, he can’t really tell him that he’s the grim reaper. He will kill him and also his uncle.

“I’m not a friend. I’m much younger, and my job is gonna be a corporate heir.” Lev smiled, hoping to somewhat move the other before bringing out a business card, “I’m Lev Haiba.”

“Ahh… I see,” The other one, called Yaku, said sounding super unamused at Lev. The heir smug was full of confidence, he turned to look at the reaper who nodded in amusement.

“What about you?” He averted his gaze to Tetsu. “What do you do?” Tetsu asked, testing him with his tone.

The reaper scrunched up his nose, panic overtaking him again as he looked at Lev for help, but it seems like the human is incapable of doing so. Tetsu looked amused at the situation but then dread starts to creep up to him when the reaper didn’t answer him.

“Do you… not have a job?”

“It’s sort of in the service industry. That’s all I can say given the nature of the business. Please understand,” the immortal said as Lev nodded beside him. The reaper bowed slightly and Tetsu can’t help but to just pout at the situation.

“Okay, then. Do you have a name today?” Tetsu asked, his tone serious with a hint of teasing. Now it’s the reaper’s turn to smile confidently. The immortal one cleared his throat, straightening up his suit before bowing at Tetsu’s direction.

“Hotaru,” He said confidently, waiting for Tetsu’s response.

“Hotaru…?”

Does he need more name than Hotaru? The reaper thought Hotaru is a popular name, that damn Shitty-kawa.

“Kizumi… Kizumi Hotaru.” Lev closed his eyes, cringing at the choice of name, while Tetsu looked unamused and unconvinced. Yaku then leaned closer to him, “He said he’s in the service industry,” He whispered to Tetsu, but loud enough to be heard by Lev and ‘Hotaru’.

“Maybe he’s a waiter,” Yaku added before Tetsu glanced back at ‘Hotaru’.

“Hotaru… do you have a card? Give me on and I’ll check out your workplace,” The intriguing human brought his hand out, smiling up at the reaper.

Panic time again.

He doesn’t have a card.

“Uh… business card. I need to have something every time we meet, I hope you tell me in advance so I can prepare…” Yaku’s amused yelp cut them off as he showed Tetsu his phone, “What?” He looked at Yaku’s phone before gasping, looking up at Lev. “You’re really a corporate heir?”

Something in the reaper ticked. He doesn’t like how Tetsu looked at Lev.

Lev chuckled, pride swelling up. “Yes, I was born that way.”

What a brat, the reaper thought.

“I mistook you.” Tetu started, “I’ve seen rich and yet tall, young and handsome men… I though those are only in fantasies.” Tetsu smiled. “I’m Tetsurou. Your name is super cool. Lev Haiba.”

Lev grinned, showing off his pearly whites. “Yours too, Tetsurou. It’s cool.”

The reaper doesn’t know why Tetsu was acting this way but the only thing he knows is that he doesn’t like it one bit. He breathed in, looking down on the table as his heart beat increased.

The reaper doesn’t like how Tetsu finds Lev’s name cool.

“Hey… don’t you think it got darker here?” Yaku interjected, looking around. Levn immediately looked at the reaper, “Hey…”

“I’ll go now,” The reaper said, looking him at the eyes.

“Go ahead.”

“No, you say it.” Lev’s face suddenly became dazed. “I’ll go now,” He said robotically as he stood up and left. The reaper then turned his gaze to Yaku, “You too.”

“I’ll go now…” Yaku said the same tone as Lev stood up and left.

Tetsu looked at Yaku weirdly, wondering what’s happening and why they suddenly chose to leave. But when his eyes landed on ‘Hotaru’.

“Forget what I just did.” The reaper commanded softly and Tetsu stayed quiet for a while before his eyes widen in surprise. “Where did they go?” Tetsu looked at Lev’s seat and then at Yaku, wondering why he didn’t see them left.

Did they even say goodbye?

“They… they said they were busy…”

“Both of them?” He still looked unconvinced but the reaper didn’t pay much attention to it. Happy that he has Tetsu’s attention alone.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello. comment thoughts.  
> i wanna make more.  
> and yes i love the grim reaper's love story more than the goblin and the bride. sorry :D  
> yes i wanna make a sad kurotsuki im sorry


End file.
